Every Rose has a Thorn so why is she so lonely?
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Emily Luna Rose was is a mutant with extraordinary power but little did she know she was going to meet the man who was going to change her life...and his as well. Can she have found someone who makes her happy?
1. Chapter 1

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This is the first X-Men movie fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

(Emily's POV)

There comes a point when you have to make the ultimate decision of your life and how you are going to live with that choice you made. Well not everyone is perfect I'm mean look at me. A twenty-one year old woman who wants something more but can't put her finger on it. I had blood red hair, forest green eyes, and raven black tips in my hair. I had cream silk skin that I didn't have to use make-up to make myself look beautiful. Oh I haven't introduced myself. My name is Emily Luna Rose and I am an X-Man.

But before I get ahead of myself I think I should tell you at the beginning before I became an X-Man...Before I met the guy who changed my life. First I am a mutant…a class 7 mutant but a mutant nonetheless. You see I always wanted to be what I wanted to be when I was just a kid living with my younger brothers. Jaden he was kind of a wild child and Cody well he's a bit shy with girls but I gave him the confidence to talk to them.

My mother Maria Rose she's passed away but she was murdered right in front of my eyes when I was fourteen years old…when my powers activated. My father, Alexander Rose, he was raising all of us until a man named Charles Xavier took my younger brothers to his school but I told him that I could control my powers just fine. Xavier understood my request and left with my brothers, so my father and I live in Northern Alberta, Canada.

I help him with his research in Egyptology and I get into bar fights every now and then because of drunks and perverts who wanna get fresh with me or any young girls.

But that one night I didn't know that my life was going to change and change for the better. I was wearing black jeans with a black tank top along with a jean jacket with bronze buttons. I was wearing my brown leather boots and my light brown leather gloves. I walked into my father's study, where it was a mess with nothing but notes and textbooks stacked high to the sky.

I could tell he was focused and I said with a smile as I tapped his left shoulder, "Dad…" He got startled and he bumped into the stack of textbooks as they fall to the ground. I use my telekinesis as I stacked the books where they were. My father chuckled and said with a smile and looked at me, "Thanks Emily."

I lightly laughed and said with a smile as I used my telekinesis to stack the books lower so he wouldn't kill himself, "You can thank me by taking a break with your studies, Dad." My father said with a smile as he stacked the books slowly, "Honey, you know I can't do that I have a deadline I need to keep at the university at New York." I said worried as I put the books back on the bookshelves with my telekinesis, "Dad, I know I just worry that you'll have a meltdown if they reject you again because of…well…"

My father sighed and said seriously after he finished putting some of his textbooks away, "Honey if they reject me because I have a mutant family then that's their problem not ours." I sighed and said with relief and smile, "Okay. Just wanted to make sure." I then headed out of the study and before I left my father said with a smile and amusement, "Smack a few skulls for me honey." I lightly laughed and went into my truck to head out to the barn bar I go to. Where bets are made and fight to be played.

I went into smell the beer and alcohol was ripe. I couldn't stand that smell but it was better than watching TV on the couch waiting for my old man to fall asleep. I sensed a girl with my telepathy and she was wearing a hood to cover her face. I don't know why but something was telling me that she was in trouble of some kind. I then noticed she was watching the cage match going on. I asked curiously as I walked up from behind her, "So you like watching this?"

She gasped and turned around to see me. I then said with a smile as I rest my hand on her shoulder, "Relax, I won't tell your folks about you." She just nodded her head and it looked like there was going to be another fight and I looked at the corner over to where a guy who was built with nothing but jeans. I then looked at the other guy and I said seriously as I crossed my arms, "Shirtless is gonna win." The mystery girl asked with her Cajun accent, "How do ya know?"

I made a slight smile and said with amusement as we both wait for the fight to begin, "Let's just say I know what's gonna happen when it comes to a fight." This was going to get good and when this human try to give him his best shot of taking him down. I chuckled and the ringmaster heard me as he asked curiously, "Why are you laughing?" I said quietly with a smirk, "'Cause baldy is gonna get his ass kicked." He didn't understand and I tilted my head up to show that Shirtless over there was kicking the crap out of this guy with just two punches and a headbutt.

With baldy on the ground and the bell ringing mystery girl and I knew that this fight was over. The ringmaster said into his mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen tonight's winner and sill king of the Cage, the Wolverine!" My eyes widen in shock as I froze wondering that if this was the same Wolverine from seven years ago. The mystery girl shook me and asked curiously and worried, "You okay?"

I shook my head and I said with a slight smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the bar and I asked with a smile, "You want a soda?" The mystery girl smiled and I said as I laid a hand on her right shoulder and brought her to the bar, "Come on, soda is on me and the food too." I saw my old friend Benjy working at the bar today. I asked with a smile as the mystery girl sat next to me, "Benjy, how about two colas and some hot wings for us?" Benjy looked at me with a smile and asked curiously as she looked at the mystery girl, "Who is she?"

I said with a smirk as she looked up at me in shocked, "A friend of mine, I'm just showing her around town is all." Benjy chuckled and said with a smile as he handed her a cola glass bottle, "Alright any friend on Emi is a friend of mine." The mystery girl asked curiously at my name with a raised eyebrow, "Emi?" I explained with a smile as Benjy severed another cola and hot wings, "Short for Emily but I'm known here as Goddess."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After a few colas and hot wings, the mystery girl was stuffed. I asked concerned as the mystery girl drank her ninth bottle of cola, "Benjy what's going on out there?" Benjy sighed and said seriously as he cleaned the bar, "Ah, come on Emi. You and I both know that there's gonna be a war brewing between Mutants and Humans. It's only a matter of time."

I sighed and said worried as I stirred my glass, "That's gonna be a problem for my family and for my memories." Benjy scoffed and said concerned and seriously as he put away the glasses, "Still trying to pry your own brain I see. It's not healthy for you Emi. If this keeps up you'll lose yourself over to madness." I sighed and said seriously after I drank the rest of my soda, "I have to keep trying Benjy. It's the only way."

Benjy sighed and said as he poured himself a drink, "Stubborn like your mother. God bless her soul. It's been what seven years?" I nodded seriously and those flashes of my mother's murder kept popping more and more everyday now. I then heard someone coming over and it seemed it was Wolverine. That crazy son of a bitch hasn't aged one day since I last saw him in the Weapon X facility. Wolverine said gruffly as he sat down, "I'll have a beer."

Wolverine put the cigar in his mouth and I saw the mystery girl glanced at him briefly as he did. I knew at the point something was about to change in my life. As the news started, I felt pain inside my head as I grabbed two handfuls of hair on each side of my head. The mystery girl asked concerned as she looked at me worried, "You okay?" I knew something was wrong but I could see the flashes of my mother's murder as I groaned out in pain. Then things got from bad to worse. Looks like baldy wanted some of Wolverine's cash from the fight.

I read his mind and baldy's name was Stu. Stu then tapped on Wolverine's shoulder and said annoyed and angrily as Wolverine turned around to look at him and his buddy, "You owe me some money." His buddy said worried and seriously as he tried to convinced his friend, "Come on, Stu. Let's not do this." I said seriously and annoyed as the pain went away and remain composure, "You better take his advice, Stu. Otherwise you'll just be asking for a foot shoved up your ass."

Stu looked at me and asked angrily as he walked towards me, "What'd you say, doll?" I sighed and said coyly with a smirk and got off the barstool, "I mean come on Stu. No one likes a sore loser." Stu yelled angrily as he drew a knife on me but I quickly disarmed him with by using my martial arts. He yelled in pain and he tried to take a punch at me but I caught it with my right hand. He gasped and I asked with a smile as I hid my anger beneath, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?"

I then elbowed him in the stomach as he groaned in pain. I said seriously and angrily into his before I flipped him on his back, "Word of advice: Don't ever call me Doll." His buddy helped him up and I heard a rifle cocking at the back of my head. It was the bar owner, Sam, who hated me for what I am. A Mutant. Sam yelled angrily as he put the rifle to my head, "Get out of my bar, freak!"

There were options in my head and none of them were going to work. I looked at the mystery girl worried and I knew that I had to get her out of here. I then heard a metallic sound as I turned around to see Wolverine with his adamantium claws out his left hand at his throat and his right hand downward to the ground. Benjy said worried and concerned, "Emi…" I sighed and said seriously as the mystery girl rushed to me, "He's not worth it. None of them are." I asked worried and concerned, "You okay?" She nodded her head and I then remembered his name…his name was Logan.

I said with a smile as I left with her to my truck, "I'll see you around…Logan." I didn't know that he was shocked for someone to call him by that name. To him it was like he never told anyone by that name. I said with a smile as the mystery girl went into my glove compartment and I started the truck, "There are some chocolate bars in there if you want some."

She then asked curiously as we drove off, "How did you know what his name was?" I chuckled and said with a smile, "An old memory came to me I know him…" I then sighed and said sadly as I remembered the gun shot in the distance, "But I bet he doesn't remember me…" The mystery girl said as she ate some chocolate, "I'm Rouge." I shrugged my shoulders and I said with a smirk, "That's kind of mystifying. But I bet you have another name besides Rouge."

She laughed and smiled at me as she said as she took off the gloves, "It's Marie." I said with a smile as I turn on the heater, "Now that's a pretty name." Marie said with a slight smile as she placed her bare hands on the heater, "But you're pretty and that Logan looked at you with a puppy eyed look." Before I could touch her hand to place on the heater, she wince her hand away from me. I said concerned as she put the gloves back on, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Marie."

Marie explained seriously as finished putting her gloves back on, "It's that every time I touched someone I give them pain." I sighed and said with a concern, "Okay." I then realized as I bang my head on the steering wheel. I said worried and seriously as I looked for my cell, "Damn I forgot to call my father." I then said seriously and angrily as I held tightly to the steering wheel, "Damnit it must've fallen out of my jacket at the bar."

I then saw a truck with somewhat of an RV blocked our way. I stopped the car and I said annoyed as I honked the horn, "Come on." The man came out of the car and it was none other than Logan. Logan then pulled out my cell out of his pocket and I said in shock, "That son of a bitch." Marie asked curiously and wondered, "What are gonna do Emily?" I said annoyed as I get out of the truck, "Gonna give him a piece of my mind. Stay here."

I asked annoyed as walked towards Logan, "What are you doing here, Logan?" Logan asked gruffly as he walked towards me, "How do ya know my name?" I said annoyed and angrily as I took my cell off his hand, "I'm asking questions here, Logan." I then turned around to head back but Logan caught my wrists and asked gruffly and seriously with a bit of anger as he stared at me, "How do ya know my name?"

I couldn't help but stared back at those steel blue eyes of his. Logan sniffed the air and I asked quietly with worry, "What's wrong?" Logan said gruffly as he unsheathed his adamantium claws from both of his hands, "We got company." I then said quietly with worry as I look back at Marie, "Marie…" A long blonde haired man jumped in between us as he snarled and growled at Logan and me. I looked at Marie's horrid face and I rushed towards her but the blonde haired man caught me and pinned me to the ground.

He then leaned in close to my ear and said gruffly with a smirk, "Just like old times eh, Emi?" I then used focused on electricity on my hands as I placed my hands on his chest. The man snarled as he felt the volts go through him and got off. Logan joked with a wiseass comment as he charged at him, "Ex-boyfriend?"

I said annoyed as fire formed around my hands, "Oh, please blondes are not my type." The wild man avoided Logan's adamantium claws and he also avoided my fire hands. But the wild man threw me against my truck as I yelled in pain. Marie got out of the truck and yelled worried as she saw the blood running down on the windshield, "She needs help!"

I opened my eyes barely but my vision was starting to get blurry. I saw the wild man closing in on us with a snarl and a smirk. I groaned out of pain and said under my breath as my vision was getting blurrier, "Damnit." Logan lunged at the wild man but he got pushed aside by knocking him out. I felt the snow and wind slapping across my face as I saw a bright red beam hitting the wild man. Marie looked at the two shadow figures and pleaded with worry, "They need help! She's bleeding!"

I try to get a good look but my eyelids were growing heavy and I hoped that things don't go from bad to worse.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This is the first X-Men movie fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

(Emily's POV)

I could see the flashes of my past going through my head. My mother's murder…my father telling me to run…me in a tank filled with needles sticking into my body. I could hear a disoriented voice speaking, "Needs more time…deadline is due Striker…Kill the girl…" As I felt a needle in my body I yelled frightened and angrily as I put a red haired woman in a headlock. I pant out of fear and not knowing where I am. I then threw her onto the floor and darted out of that awful place. I panted as I looked around to the new surroundings. It felt like I was gonna be stuck here.

I said quietly to myself as I looked left and right, "Come on, Emi. Think." I sensed Logan in the other room and I opened door which slide opened. I then rushed towards him and I said seriously and worried as I shook him, "Logan, wake up." Logan snarled and yelled as he unsheathed his adamantium claws but I caught his wrists as I made him look at me. I said quietly as he sheathed adamantium claws, "It's just me." I pulled off the wires and metal stubs on his chest.

I gotta say if I wasn't in a situation like this, Logan with him being shirtless: I felt my hormones were spiking a bit. Logan asked gruffly and pissed off as he followed me and we both walked out the room, "Where the hell are we?" I said seriously and pissed off as well as we headed to another door, "I don't know, all I know is that a woman put a needle in me and I think she injected me with something."

I then heard voices and I gasped out of fear as Logan pulled me to the side. I asked quietly with worry, "You can hear them too?" Logan nodded his head and the male voices kept coming. I felt pain in my head and I held onto a hand full of hair. Logan looked back to see me in pain and asked concerned and gruffly as he made me look at him, "Hey what's wrong?" I said moaning in pain as the pain slowly intensifying, "I don't…know. We need to get out of here and find Marie."

Logan was looking at some black leather suits in glass cases and he managed to a grey sweater to cover his chest. I then heard a voice as an elevator opened and I said curiously as I entered the elevator, "I think we should go in." I slowly entered the elevator and Logan said gruffly and seriously as he got into the elevator, "No you don't." But it was too late the elevator door closed and we went up. When we got to the top floor as the elevator door opened, I asked quietly as we both looked down the hallways, "What kind of place is this?"

I then felt pain in my head again as it was intensifying even more and I groaned in pain so that I wouldn't yell. Logan asked seriously and gruffly as he held onto me, "You oaky there?" I could hear the voices of children and I said hurryingly as we hid behind the wooden pillar, "Hide here." Logan pulled me close as he held onto me tightly and the children passing us by. After the children had left, we both heard the door opened and this was a chance to escape. But as soon as we opened that door, we both looked to find it was none other than Charles Xavier.

Charles said with a slight smile as we saw he was teaching a class, "Good morning, Logan. Good to see you again Emily." I said under my breath angrily as Logan could hear but not to the other students, "I should've known." Charles then said seriously as the children packed their homework and notes, "I'd like your definitions on the weak and strong anthropic principles on my desk on Wednesday. That'll be all."

The students left and a brunette seemed to forget her bag and said with a smile as she picked up her bag, "Bye Professor." Charles said with a smile as she left with her bag, "Bye, Kitty." She then phased through the door and I looked up as I said angrily and seriously, "You got some nerve to drag me here, Xavier." Charles said as he came to us in his wheelchair, "Emily, wither you like it or not, you needed help. You and Logan need medical attention." I said angrily as Logan held me back by holding my arms tightly, "We don't need medical attention."

Charles sighed and said with a slight smile as I calmed downed, "Stubborn just like you mother, Emily and sometimes a bit of a hothead." Logan asked gruffly and seriously as he let go of my arms, "Where are we?" Charles said with a smile as he came closer to us, "Westchester, New York." I asked seriously with concern with my arms crossed, "Where's Marie?" Charles said with a smile as he looked at me, "Rouge? She's here. She's fine." I said sarcastically then to seriously and angrily, "Really. Last time I heard those words from you my brothers ended up in a coma."

Charles then said with a smile, "Your brothers are fine Emily, they decided to help S.H.I.E.L.D and offer their services to them but they know that they have a home here." We heard the door opened and we saw an African woman with white snow hair and a man with red sunglasses and chestnut brown hair. Charles said with a smile as he introduced these two, "Ah, Emily. Logan. I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe, also called Storm."

Ororo said with a slight smile and kindly, "Hello." Charles introduced the guy in red sunglasses, "This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Scott offered his hand to Logan and me but I didn't want to. I didn't know this Scott and to me he seemed nothing but a goody two shoes when I first met him. Then that red headed woman came from behind them and Charles said with a smile as I glared at her, "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Gray."

I said angrily with my arms crossed, "I have." Jean said seriously and as she walked to the professor's side, "It was to help you." I said angrily as I tried to not to use my mutant abilities on her, "Then look up a medical record. It'll be easy for you." Charles said with a smile as he interrupted, "You're in my school for the gifted for mutants."

Charles then said seriously as he stared at me, "You'll be safe here from Magneto." I asked curiously and seriously, "What's a Magneto?" Charles explained seriously as he looked at Logan and me, "A very powerful mutant. Who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked both of you is associate of his called Sabertooth."

I felt pain in my head as it turned up on high. I yelled in pain as I saw flashes of my past going through my mind and fell onto the floor. Logan asked seriously and angrily as he tried to help me, "What the hell did you do to her?" Charles explained seriously as Logan held onto me tightly, "She's experiencing memory flashes and in her case painful memories. This is not my doing Logan." I gasped loudly and I saw Logan holding onto me. I slowly got up and I wobbled towards a desk to keep me holding up. Charles asked seriously, "How long has it been Emily? Seven years? Ever since your mother died?" I said angrily with a snarl as I covered my ears, "Shut up."

Charles said asked seriously, "And you Logan? Has it been fifteen years?" Charles then continued seriously, "Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are." Logan snarled and said angrily quietly, "Shut up." Charles said with kindness and seriously, "Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers." Logan asked gruffly and seriously, "How do you know?" We then both heard from Charles's thought as he used his telepathy, "_You're not the only one with gifts_."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Charles let us take a look around the mansion as he became out tour guide. He explained that this school was a safe haven and that Marie could never touch another person without hurting them. I looked through the glass window and I smiled to see that a young blonde boy was showing off in front of her. But he made her feel welcomed and that she was not alone anymore with the ice flower he made for her. Xavier showed us more of the subbasement and I gotta say this place was impressive.

When Charles told us about his history with Magneto, I could see why Magneto would think humanity would want to cause damage just because it's out of fear and hate. Charles explained seriously, "Emily, Magneto loved your mother very much but Maria chose your father." I said seriously and with caution, "He'll want to vent his anger out on me."

Charles said seriously as he looked at us after the tour was over, "Exactly. I want to make a deal with you two. Give me forty-eight hours to find out what Magneto wants with the both of you and I give you my word that I will use all my power to help you both to piece together what you lost and what you're looking for."

I sighed and said seriously and stubbornly, "Okay, fine. But only because I owe you and your team for saving my ass." Charles looked at Logan and Logan said gruffly, "I'm with her." Charles said with a smile as he led us out to the main hall, "Very good. I'll let Jean show you to your rooms after examinations."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As soon as this Jean Grey was done examining Logan, I was reluctant to get examined by her. Jean said seriously and annoyed with her arms crossed, "You won't let me examine you." I said angrily and stubbornly with my arms crossed, "I said look up my medical records. I'm fine." Jean sighed and said in defeat as I walked out, "Okay, I will." I bumped into Logan and I said surprised and startled, "Logan." Logan just looked at me and I asked quietly as I hid the blush on my face, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Logan said gruffly as he walked away and I followed him, "The doc is gonna show us our rooms." I sighed and Jean showed us to Logan's room as she said kindly and walked out to Logan's room, "I think you be comfortable here. Emily your room is next." I read her mind to know where my room is and said with my arms crossed, "I'm staying here. My room is next to Logan's anyways." Jean smiled and said as she left to attend to other things, "Goodnight."

I sighed and said with relief as I mess my hair up a bit, "I thought she never leave." Logan asked with a smirk and being a wiseass as he walked towards his closet and opened it, "Is that your gift? Hating doctors?" I said with a smile with a smirk hidden behind it as I walked towards Logan, "Actually I have telekinesis, among other powers hidden within me. But telekinesis is my favorite; I can move things with my mind."

Logan asked curiously and gruffly as he turned around to see me, "Really? What kinds of things?" I made a smirk as I used my telekinesis to close the closet behind him and as he turns around to see my power in action. I then said playfully and with a bit of flirting as I was close to him, "All kinds of things." I then smiled and said as I turned around but kept eye contact, "I even have some telepathic ability like Xavier but I'm not nearly as strong as him but I'm stronger than the doctor."

Logan said gruffly as he walked towards me and as he was doing this I was walking myself back into the wall, "I bet. So read my mind." I noticed that our faces were inches apart and I said quietly as my heart rate picked up the pace a bit and a hint of blush coming onto my cheeks, "I don't think that's a good idea, Logan."

Logan then said quietly and huskily with a smirk as leaned in close to my face, "Come on. You afraid you might like it?" My heart beat was beating almost like a drum rapidly and I said quietly with a playful smile as I laid my right hand on the left side of his chest, "Maybe…" I just stared at him for a moment. Just staring into those eyes of his and it felt like the whole world had disappeared. My breath hitch as he leaned in closer and I then placed my hands on both his stubble cheeks.

I then closed my eyes and began to read his thoughts. I saw images of a tank filled with water…surgical markings for needles…a guy in a gas mask…Logan frighten as he endure the pain. I gasped as I opened my eyes and Logan seeing me in fright. Logan then grabbed my wrists and asked gruffly and quietly, "What do you see?"

No words were coming out of my mouth and Logan leaned in as my eyelids were growing heavy. I then felt Logan's lips on mine and it felt so good. I kissed back and I gasped as Logan kissed back but this time he parted my lips. I then rest my hands in his raven hair as I pulled his hair a bit. Logan growled with satisfaction as I felt his tongue inside my mouth to taste me. I thought to myself as I softly moan and my left hand reaching for that zipper on his grey sweater, '_Oh my god…I need to stop, but I can't. It feels so good…I can't stop this feeling._'

Logan then pinned both of my wrists to his bed as he broke the kiss. Logan panted as did I from the intensity of that kiss and he let go of my wrists to sit up. I asked curiously and worried as I got up and sat next to him, "Was I that bad?" Logan chuckled and whispered gruffly and huskily into my ear, "No you are just too damn tempting." I lightly blushed and I said with a smile before I left Logan's room, "Goodnight, Logan." I then heard from across the hall, "Night…Emily." As I opened the door, I knew something was going to change.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This is the first X-Men movie fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

(Emily's POV)

I couldn't sleep because I could hear the noises coming from Logan's room and I was starting to get worried. I sighed and said as I got up from my bed, "I better go check on him." As I opened the door, I could see Logan mumbling in his sleep and he was moving about. I said quietly as I try to wake him up, "Logan." Logan was really breathing hard and I could tell the nightmare had begun. I said quietly with worry as I shook him for a bit, "Logan. Logan, wake up." Logan looked like he was going to die as I could see the sweat and fear coming off him.

Logan woke up snarling and yelling as I screamed in fright and panicked. I heard Logan's adamantium claws unsheathed and I felt intense pain in my body. I looked down to see Logan's adamantium claws piercing through my shoulder and I gasped and nearly choked in pain. I could see Logan's face filled with terror and worry. Logan sheathed his adamantium claws and I choked a bit out of the pain that inflicted upon me.

(Logan's POV)

I could see she was fading fast and that she was slowly dying as she gasped for air. I yelled panicked and worried seeing if someone would help her, "Help me." I could see she was choking for air and I could hear her heartbeat was beating slowly. I could see the terror on her face as I yelled louder, "Somebody help!"

She stumbled for a bit and I saw an aura dragon coming out of her body. The dragon was purple and it was a fiery beast with aqua and green flames circling its body. The dragon roared and pierces her with its claws to heal her. But when I looked to see her face, her eyes were not green. They were dark purple with diamond pupils and when she was done heal she gasped and choked for air.

She then fell to the floor as the students came by to see what happened. I saw Cyclops turned on the lights as she was shaking. Storm looked at her and as Emily got up slowly and she looked at me with the terror she still had on her face. Emily said quietly as she walked off, "I'm sorry." The students stepped away from her and they looked frighten of her.

(Emily's POV)

I just went into my room and closed the door behind me. I took off my bloody pajamas and put on a white long sleeve T-shirt with blue jeans and leather brown boots. I just sat on the bed wondering what the hell happen to me. All I could remember was Logan calling for help and that was it. I sighed and I looked at the picture of my mother wither face smiling. _"Why are you so lonely little moon?" Mother asked with a smile. I said with a smile as I hugged her, "Because I miss my Wolverine."_ I remember the story my mother told me and I asked for that story because it meant a lot to me.

I then heard a knock on the door and I said as I put the picture of my mother down, "Come in." My door opened and it was Scott Summers and he asked with concern as he walked towards me, "How are you feeling?" I said after I sighed and looked at the picture of my mother, "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Scott asked curiously and concerned, "Are you sure? Because I can ask Jean to…" I said seriously as I stared at him, "No doctors. I hate doctors." Scott asked curiously as sat down, "Why? Why do you hate doctors so much?"

I sighed and said seriously and annoyed as I got up from my bed, "I just don't wanna talk about it right now." Scott sighed and asked annoyed as he got up, "How come you don't trust us? We saved your life." I said seriously as I tapped his chest, "You may have save my life but that doesn't mean you've earn my trust." Scott asked seriously and annoyed as he got into my face, "Then why do you trust Logan?" I said seriously as glared at him, "Because he earned it." Scott sighed and said pissed off as he left, "I don't know why I'm doing this."

I sighed and just stayed up for the rest of the day. In the morning, I had eggs and bacon for breakfast; I just mostly avoided Logan all day and just wondered around the school. I didn't know what to make of that power I had and part of me even liked it. Maybe a bit too much and that would mean I would be a danger to everyone including Logan. I packed some clothes and money into a backpack and headed out of the Institute. I figure I catch a train and head back to Canada.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

I couldn't find Emily anywhere and I needed to talk to her after what happened last night. I then bumped into Rouge and asked gruffly, "You've seen Emily?" Rouge said honestly as she remembered, "I think she was somewhat leaving for something important she said." I then talked to Ororo about this and we both went into the subbasement.

I asked seriously and gruffly as I walked towards Scott and the Professor, "Where is she?" Scott asked curiously and concerned, "Who?" The Professor said concerned and seriously as it looked he knew Emily was gone, "Emily. She's gone."

The Professor led us to a room and he and I went into a kid of a dome room with a machine attached to it. The Professor said as I follow behind him, "Welcome to Cerebro." I said as I looked at the place, "This certainly is a big, round room." The Professor explained as he was setting up the machine, "The brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings. This device allows me to amplify my power to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Emily."

I asked gruffly and seriously, "Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" The Professor explained as he put the helmet on, "I've been trying but he seems to find himself someway to shield himself from it." I asked suspiciously, "How would he know how to do that?" The Professor sighed and explained seriously, "Because he helped me build it. Now if you'll excuse me." I left the room waiting for when he was going to tell me where she is. There was something about this woman that made me let my guard down and that she knew me somehow. And that kiss for last night, I had to find her and talk to her about last night.

The Professor came out of the room and said seriously, "She's at the train station." I asked gruffly and seriously, "Where is it?" The Professor said as he looked at me, "A few miles west of here." I knew what I had to do and I started to walk away from them. The Professor said seriously, "Logan you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs."

I explained seriously and concerned, "Listen, I'm the reason she took off." The Professor reminded seriously, "We had a deal." Ororo said calmly and concerned as she looked at the both of us, "She's alright. She's just upset." The Professor said seriously, "Storm, Cyclops, find her. See if you can talk to her." The two left and I knew I had to talk to her even if I had to risk it. I 'borrowed' Cyclops's motorcycle and headed for the train station.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I got on the train waiting for it to go. I looked to see a mother and her daughter talking and loving each other. I sighed and I looked out at the window to just ponder at my thoughts. I then heard Logan's voice said, "Hey, Emi." I look to see it was Logan and he sat down with me. He then looked at me and I looked down. Logan apologized and I was shocked to hear this, "I'm sorry about last night." I asked with a slight smile and worried as I moved my hair back a bit, "The kissing or the stabbing?"

Logan sighed and said gruffly and seriously, "The stabbing." I was relieved to hear that and Logan asked concerned and gruffly, "Why are you leaving?" I sighed and said worried and seriously, "Because that power I felt last night, part of me liked it. Maybe a bit too much and if I get drowned in that power…I might hurt someone I care about, someone like you Logan and Marie too." I said with a frown as I figured out why Logan was here, "You think I should go back."

Logan said gruffly and quietly as he placed his hand on mine, "No I think you should follow your instincts." I sighed and said sadly, "When my powers first activated, my mother was murdered…right in front of me. I blamed myself because I wasn't strong enough. And now…I blame myself for hiding this from you." I quietly cried and gasped in between and Logan then placed his arm around my shoulders. And I leaned onto his side crying as he held onto me tightly.

Logan then said gruffly and seriously as held me, "There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through, but I think this guy Xavier is one of them. He seems to genuinely want to help you and that's a rare thing…for people like us." I then embraced Logan as the train started to move. Logan said gruffly with a smile as I pulled away slowly but not to break the embrace, "Okay. So what do you say? Give these geeks one more shot?"

I slightly smiled and Logan said quietly and with care in his gruffly voice, "Come on. I'll take care of you." I then looked down and I asked with a playful smile with my green forest eyes lit up, "You promise?" Logan kissed me and I kissed back to him with care and compassion. Logan said after he broke the kiss and stroked my cheek with his right thumb as he cupped my left cheek, "Yeah. I promise."

We both felt the train stopped into a complete halt and I asked worried as we got up, "Logan?" We then saw the light flicker on and off but then the train was being torn apart magnetically as the people screamed in fear and terror. We both saw Magneto for the first time. Part of me was afraid of him and part of told me to be strong. Logan then unsheathed his adamantium claws as Magneto said with a smile as he walked towards us, "You must be Wolverine."

Logan walked towards him but was stopped by Magneto with his magnetism. Magneto asked with a coy smile, "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body does it?" Magneto lifted him in midair and I could almost hear him trying to twist those metal bones inside of him. I yelled seriously and frightened, "Stop! You're killing him!" Logan asked strenuously and gruffly, "What the hell do you want with me?"

Magneto lightly laughed and asked with a coy smile before he looked at me, "You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?" I then figured it out, Magneto wanted me and I knew I had to save Logan and get the hell out of here. Logan looked at me with worry and concern when he figured it out too. I then tried to use my telekinesis on Magneto but almost everything here was metal as he blocked my telekinesis with his magnetism. Magneto then used his magnetism to throw Logan over to the other side of the train.

I yelled worried and concern as I rushed towards Logan, who was knocked out cold, "Logan!" I was too concern with Logan that I felt a needle hit my neck at fast speed to make me fall to the ground. I tried to get up but I was growing tired. Magneto said annoyed as I fell unconscious slowly, "Young love." I said weakly as I tried to reach for Logan but fell asleep, "Logan…help…me."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This is the first X-Men movie fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

(Charles's POV)

I find out that it was not Logan that Magneto wanted; it was Emily that he wanted. I asked Jean to drive me to the train station and when we drove up to find the police surrounding the entire station. I saw Erik and his associates trying to leave with Emily, she was on Toad's shoulder with Scott's visor on his head. Magneto the used his magnetism on the policemen's weapons and held them as he pointed at them.

I then used my telepathy on Sabertooth and Toad to control their minds. I said seriously though Sabertooth, as held onto Erik's throat and Toad looking at Erik, "That's enough Erik. Let them go."

Erik then yelled as he knew I was there, "Why not come out where I can see you Charles?" I asked seriously and concerned through Sabertooth, "What do you want her for?" Erik asked quietly as he pointed his helmet, "Can't you read my mind?" Erik then asked seriously, "What now? Save the girl?" Erik the said seriously and as he looked at Emily, "You'll have to kill me, Charles. And what will that accomplish?" Erik then said angrily, "Let them pass that law. They'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead."

I said calmly through Sabertooh, "It won't be that way." Erik said confidently, "Then kill me and find out." I didn't want to kill Erik and Erik then asked angrily and huffily, "Huh? Then release me." I then used my telepathy to make Toad come to me and Erik said angrily as he used his magnetism to cock the gun, "Fine." Erik then used his magnetism to fire a gun and stopped the bullet and asked angrily as he cocked the other guns, "Care to press your luck Charles? I don't think I can stop them all."

I made a promise to Maria; I would protect her children when she was gone. But lives were at stake and I knew Maria would make the same choice. So I let go of Toad and Sabertooth of their minds and I could sense Emily coming back into the world. I could see her getting into the helicopter that Mystique was sending in for them. I sighed and I knew I had failed to keep a promise to an old friend as they took off.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

I sighed and washed my face with cold water. I said gruffly and angrily as I dried my face off, "You said he wanted he wanted me." The Professor apologized as I put on my jacket, "I made a terrible mistake. His helmet somehow designed to block my telepathy. Couldn't see he was after before it was too late." I knew I had to find Emi with or without their help as Storm asked as I walked away from them, "Where are you going?" I answered gruffly as I got my other jacket on, "I'm gonna find her."

The Professor asked seriously, "How?" I said angrily and gruffly as I left my room, "The traditional way. Look." Storm followed me and said seriously as we went down the stairs, "Logan, you can't do this alone." I asked gruffly and angrily as I kept thinking about Emi, "Who's gonna help me? You? So far you've all did a bang-up job." Storm then said seriously and hopefully, "Then help us. Fight with us."

I scoffed and asked unbelievable to her question, "Fight with you? What, join the team? Be an X-Man?" I said seriously and angrily as I glared at her, "Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole world out there is full of people who hate and fear you. And you're wasting your time to protecting 'em?" I said gruffly as I was about to leave, "I got better things to do." I then said seriously and gruffly as I looked at Storm, "You know Magneto's right. There's a war coming. You're sure you're on the right side?"

Storm the said seriously as she stood her ground, "At least I've chosen a side." I didn't have time for this and before I could leave, I opened the door to see a guy who looked like he was in hell. He then said raspy and panting, "I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." He then fell into my arms and Storm and I headed towards the subbasement with this guy and I left out of the room while the Professor was working on his mind.

I then heard Emily's voice inside my head, "_Logan? Can you hear me?_" I gasped and I asked seriously, "Emi? Is that you?" Emily's voice said seriously, "_Listen Logan you have to tell Xavier not to use Cerebro. Something will happen to him, something bad._" I asked seriously and gruffly, "What Emi? What is it?" Emily said telepathically as I can hear her voice in my head, "_I don't know but Logan I'm scared. I'm afraid that I won't see you again and AHHHHHH!_" I asked worried and seriously, "Emily? Emi?"

I went into were the Professor was and all of us were at his classroom. The Professor explained after he saw what was in the guy's mind, "The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings." Jean said seriously as she looked at her team as I pace up and down, "But the mutation is unnatural…Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately." Cyclops asked concerned, "What effect does the radiation have on mutants?"

The Professor explained seriously, "There appears to be none. But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it." I asked seriously and gruffly, "So what does Magneto want with Emily?" The Professor sighed and said in defeat as he looked at me, "I don't know." I threw my jacket down in frustration and I heard Emily's voice, "_Logan…Ellis…Liberty…hurry…not much…time._" I froze and asked mentally, "Emi?" Cyclops said seriously, "Wait a second. You said this machine draws from power from Magneto and that it weakened him."

The Professor said as he was trying to figure out Magneto was up to, "Yes. In fact, it nearly killed him." I then remembered what Emily said, "_Actually I have telekinesis, among other powers hidden within me._" I then remembered that dragon coming out of her body and said seriously and gruffly as I figure it out, "Magneto is gonna use Emily to power up the machine and use her power."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I coughed up blood after the beating Sabertooth gave me with me being in metal handcuffs as I sat on the cold floor. Sabertooth growled at me and said gruffly as he looked at me at eye level, "You've should've stayed quiet, Emi." I chuckled and asked with smartass remark, "Does the letters F.O mean anything to you?" Sabertooth growled and slapped me across the face hard as my blood from my lip spatter onto the floor.

I glared at him and I could see Magneto coming with Mystique and Magneto asked seriously and angrily, "What happened here?" Sabertooth explained seriously as he got up, "She tried to contact them with mind powers. I caught her doing it then…" Magneto caught off Sabertooth as metal boards pinned him on the ground wall and said angrily as Mystique helped me up and as she shifted into a boat male captain, "She is needed you fool." Toad grinned at me and asked as he touched my left arm creepily, "How about this you and I…"

I cut him off by reverse headbutting against his head and Toad yelled in pain. I said angrily as he got up and Mystique dragging me onto the boat, "I don't date dickheads with webbed feet." Toad growled and Magneto said seriously as he pinned me to wall of the metal boat and as he placed his machine on the boat, "Now Emily, don't be difficult." I just glared at him and we started to head out towards Liberty Island.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

The Professor said seriously to Cyclops and Jean, "Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet. Jean get Logan a uniform." Summers asked in disbelief, "Wait a minute; he's not coming with us is he?" The Professor said seriously as he stared at the Boy Scout, "Yes." Summers protested as I got on my jacket, "I'm sorry, Professor. But he'll endanger the mission and…" I said with a wiseass comment as I finished putting my jacket on, "Hey I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sunroof pal."

Summers then remind me and said annoyed and angrily with a stern tone, "No you were the one who stabbed Emily through the chest." I said angrily and gruffly as I knew he draw the line, "Hey why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your…" Before I could finish Storm burst in through the doors and said frighten, "Senator Kelly is dead." This had gone from bad to worse as the Prof said seriously as he looked at Summers and I, "I'm going to find her. Settle this."

I stopped him and said gruffly, "Emi said don't use your machine." The Prof asked seriously, "Why?" I sighed and said seriously as I scratch the back of my head, "She said that something bad will happen." The Prof nodded his head and he and Jean went to his machine together.

(Charles's POV)

When Jean and I reached to the machine, I asked kindly and seriously, "Jean, check Cerebro, see if there is anything wrong." Jean checked the machine and said seriously and curiously as she was fixing Cerebro, "Emily was right. Something was going to happen to you, your mind would've been in paralysis." I said with a slight smile as Jean finished fixing Cerebro, "She is going to be a very powerful telepath."

Jean left the room and I put on the helmet to find Emily once more. I then heard her voice crying for Logan and her looking down at her mother's necklace. I then saw that she was heading towards Ellis Island along with the rest of the Brotherhood. I then opened my eyes and put down the helmet. I then came out of Cerebro and Logan asked seriously as the rest of the team surrounded me, "Where is she?" I answered seriously, "Liberty Island."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I looked to see Mystique in disguise and I looked to see Lady Liberty standing there. Mystique walked towards me and said an evil smile as she held onto my face with dark blue scaly hand, "You look just like Maria, when she was alive." I growled angrily and kicked her with both feet onto her stomach as she felt the impact of the kick by letting go of my face.

I said angrily and seriously as the metal handcuffs were holding me back along with Magneto's shot that he suppress my powers for a bit, "Never use my mother's name in front of me, you psychotic bitch." Magneto then came into view and said as he looked at Lady Liberty, "Magnificent, isn't she?" I said angrily as Mystique got up slowly, "I've seen it." Magneto said seriously and slightly angry, "I first saw her in 1949. America was gonna be the land of tolerance, of peace."

I looked at the dead captain and asked seriously and a little bit frightened, "Are you going to kill me?" Magneto turned around to look at me and said seriously and calmly, "Yes." I looked up at him and asked seriously as Mystique stood by his side, "Why?" Magneto explained in his twisted way, "Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace. Not here or anywhere else." Magneto continued as he looked at me at eye level, "Women and Children, whole families destroyed…simply because they were born different from those in power."

Magneto said with a smile in his twisted way as held my chin took look at him, "Well, after tonight the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As mutants. Our cause will be theirs. Your sacrifice will mean our survival." I heard growling to see Sabertooth glaring at me and Magneto said after Sabertooth picked me up, "I'll understand if that comes as a small consolation."

I chuckled and I said with a smirk then a frown, "Now I know why my mother left you for my father. You have convictions of a fanatic." Magneto ordered as Sabertooth took me away, "Put her in the machine." Sabertooth shoved me into the machine and Magneto cuffed me to his machine. He then removed the bottom of the torch and put his machine to replace the broken bottom of the torch. I sighed and hoped that Logan was coming with the rest of Xavier's team. I then had to form a plan to escape before they arrive and save my ass again. If Magneto knew I have somewhat magnetism within me, I could free myself, but if I do that that'll start up his machine. I thought to myself as I sat down in defeat, 'Logan…please hurry…I might not see you again.'

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

Like it or not I had to put on one of those uniforms. I wondered what would Emily think if she saw me in this. It was tight as hell and I asked as Summers was preparing the jet, "You actually go outside in these things?" Summers asked sarcastically as he finished prepping the jet, "Well, what would you prefer, yellow spandex?" I raised an eyebrow looked at Jean as she shrugged her shoulders and Summers pulled the lever and started the jet.

I kept thinking about Emi as we headed for Liberty Island. Hoping that she's not started the machine yet. When Summers killed the engines once we were near Liberty Island and we landed on the water. Summers said as if he was somewhat embarrassed, "Sorry." I asked annoyed and unbelieving that this guy landed in cold water because Storm covered us with fog, "You call that a landing?"

The team and the rest of us got out of the jet and looked to see that there was twisted metal. On the ground and Summers said seriously as he looked up, "The torch." Summers looked at me and I knew that this was gonna be tough.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I sensed the Logan and the others and I knew I had to get out before Magneto could use Logan as a puppet. I took a deep breath and focused on my air abilities to cut the links to my cuffs. I managed to cut one off then the other. I said calmly to myself as I opened the door, "Okay you can do this Emi. An easy breakout." I kicked down the door and I looked down and I said quietly as I slowly climbed down, "I must be insane to do this." I then heard growl and I saw Sabertooth growling at me. I said seriously as I landed on Liberty's crown, "Okay round two."

Sabertooth roared and snarled at me as he swung his claws at me. I dodged and countered his claws with my martial arts. I then caught his wrists and said angrily and frustrated, "One word for you Sabertooth: Manicure." I then jumped kicked him in the face with both feet to his face and making him fall onto the boat as he let go of me. I looked down and I said as I brushed off my shirt, "Well, that's one way out of a bad day." I then could feel the cuffs pulling backwards as I said quietly, "Damnit."

I was then slammed into Liberty's head and onto the floor hard as I yelled in pain. I looked up to see Magneto looking down on me and said seriously and angrily as blood fell on my forehead and drip slowly to my right cheek, "You really are like your mother, stubborn and uncontrollable." I could almost hear footsteps and Magneto flew out of Liberty's head my guess is to surprise them. I grunted and yelled as I tried to break myself free. Logan saw me and said gruffly and rushed towards me, "Emily. We'll get you out of this." I said seriously and worried, "You can't Logan." Storm asked curiously as she looked at me, "Why?" Logan then knew what I was talking about as he said gruffly and strenuously, "I can't move."

I saw Logan slammed onto Liberty's head by magnetism, Scott's blasted the metal to save Jean and Ororo but the second time was a failure when Ororo was pinned to the Liberty's head as well but separate from Logan to help him. Scott and Jean were next to being pinned and Scott was forced to look at Jean. Magneto came down and I saw Sabertooth pounce on me with a growl as he pinned my head down. I could feel his nails on my neck and Sabertooth picked me up and threw me into the machine locking it down for me not to escape.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

Magneto said with a twisted smile as walked towards us, "Ah, my brothers. Welcome." He then looked at me and said seriously and angrily as before he forced me to place my fist over my chest, "And, you, let's point those claws of yours in a safer direction." I growled in frustration as I was force to do this and grizzly walked towards Summers as Magneto said seriously, "You'd better close your eyes." Sabertooth grabbed Summer's visor and Summer said angrily as Sabertooth put his visor in his jacket, "Storm, fry him."

Magneto said almost amused as he walked towards to Jean and Summers, "Oh, yes. A bolt of lightening into a huge copper conductor. I thought you lived at a school."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I started to cry and hoped that Logan would be okay. It was my fault that he and the rest of the team are in danger. I kept thinking of my mother's death day and I kicked the door Sabertooth bolted me in. I thought of the days when I was experimented at that horrible lab. I yelled and kicked as I sobbed, "LOGAN! SCOTT! JEAN! ORORO! HELP! PLEASE! LOGAN! HELP! PLEASE!"

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This is the first X-Men movie fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

(Logan's POV)

I could hear screams and sense that she was in fear and agony. I knew I had to get her out of there. Jean said seriously as Magneto tried to call for his back-up, "I've seen Senator Kelly." Magneto said with a smile as he walked towards Jean, "So, the good senator survived his fall…and the swim to shore. He's even more powerful than I could have imagined." Jean said seriously, "He's dead." Ororo said seriously as Magento walked towards her, "It's true. I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

Magneto looked close and asked with a twisted smile, "Are you sure saw what you saw?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I tried to kick down the door again as I cried and praying hope I would get out. I yelled as I continued to cry and being afraid for my life, "SOMBODY! LOGAN! HELP!" I thought that this was going to be my last day…the day I would die.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

Magneto asked as if he was concerned, "Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do?" Magneto said angrily and furious as his voice echoed, "Those people down there, they control our fate, and fate of every other mutant." Magneto calmed down and said with a smile, "Well, soon our fate will theirs." I heard Emily's voice echoed and she was scared as hell and I could hear her crying, "Help! Somebody please help me! Logan!"

I said gruffly and angrily, "You're so full of shit." Magneto turned around to look at me and I said gruffly, "If you were really righteous, it'd be you in that thing." I heard Emily screaming and crying as she tried to get out, "Help! Somebody help me!" Magneto went through the hole and I growled in frustration.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I could hear Magneto's footsteps and I yelled as I finally kicked down the door and managed to get out. I saw Magneto and he asked with a smile as I backed up, "Aren't you going to stay for the celebration? Your mother loved fireworks when I first met her." I looked back to see that there was nothing but the hard concrete pavement to cushion my landing. Magneto binds me down with his magnetism making the metal bent to hold me down. I growled in frustration as I tried to use my magnetism to break free but Magneto's power was stronger and said seriously with a frown, "Like your mother…stubborn as hell and didn't know when to stop."

Magneto forced me to the machine with his power and I said angrily, "I hope there's a special place for you in hell, Magneto. Cause one day I'll make sure you'll see it." Magneto forced my hands on the machine and I could my power going through it…as did my life fading slowly. I gasped and choked in pain as it hit my heart over and over. Magneto said apologetically, "I'm sorry, my dear." I screamed in pain as I yelled angrily trying to stop my power, "No you're not!"

I screamed in pain and I closed my eyes trying to resist that power again and Magneto said as he stepped outside, "It's for the better of our kind." The machine started and part of me knew…this maybe the end.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

After freeing myself and managed to get my dogtags back from Sabertooth, I heard Emily screaming in pain and I looked up to see that the machine was starting. Thought to myself, 'Damnit, I need to finish this fast.' As I used my adamantium claws, threw off the overgrown furball and manged to free the rest of the X-Men. I asked gruffly and seriously looking at Emily, "We gotta get her outta there. Cyclops, can you hit?"

Summers explained seriously as the whole team saw the rings on the machine spinning fast, "The rings are moving too fast." I said gruffly and seriously out of frustration, "Just shoot it!" Summers said seriously as he looked at me, "I'll kill her!"Summers looked at the Ororo chick and asked, "Storm, can you get me up there?" Storm said worried as she looked to see if Emily was alright, "I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch."

I then had a crazy and maybe stupid idea and I said gruffly and seriously, "Then let me go." Summers looked at me if I was crazy and I somewhat joked, "If I don't make it, then at least you can still blast the damn thing." Summers looked at Jean and said seriously as he looked at his girl, "Alright. Do it. Jean, use your power. Try to steady him."

Storm said as he whole eyes turned white, "Hold onto to something." Strom then used her wind powers to give me a lift and for Jean to steady me. I then flew up and grabbed onto the machine I looked at it and Emily was about to go off. I flipped down to where she was and unsheathed my adamantium claws but something was pulling me back and looked to see it was Magneto holding me back with his damn power.

I saw Emily getting some black streaks in her red hair and her crying screaming in pain. I didn't think she was going to take much more. Emily yelled in pain as her eyes turned purple, "Help! Logan!" I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to not till if this damn team helps me out and as I saw Summers's eye blast, I yelled as I sliced the machine and it was destroyed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I opened my eyes and it was a white room with nothing in here. I asked myself, "What is this place?" The voice said seriously but with comfort, "_You are in our mind_." I turned around to see it was a dragon of both colors of dark purple and dark aqua. I asked curiously and worried as I walked towards the dragon, "Who are you?" The dragon said seriously and nobly, "_I am Draco_. _I am the one who helps you to control your powers and keeps them in check_."

I asked worried, "Will I go into…?" Draco answered seriously, "_No_. _You will not lose yourself because I am a part of you_." I thought to myself I have another mid to share with and helps me with my powers. Draco said nobly as he shined in a bright light, "_Go_. _He is waiting_…" The light was bright and I asked curiously as the light engulfs me, "Logan…?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

I freed her with my adamantium claws and sheathed them as I caught her unconscious. I asked worried as I tried to look for a sign she was alive, "Emi?" She didn't move and I kept thinking about her smile. I remember the promise I made to her…

_Emily slightly smiled and I said quietly and with care in my gruffly voice, "Come on. I'll take care of you." She then looked down and Emily asked with a playful smile with her green forest eyes lit up, "You promise?" I kissed her and she kissed back to me with care and compassion. I said after I broke the kiss and stroked her cheek with my right thumb as I cupped her left cheek, "Yeah. I promise."_

I just held onto her not wanting to let go of her and for the first as I can remember I started to cry. I then heard her weak voice, "Logan…" I looked down at her to she was barely opening her eyes and weakly smiled at me. Emily said weakly as she rested her head on my chest, "Let's go home." I chuckled and held onto this woman and said gruffly as I held onto her, "Yeah, we're going home." The Blackbird picked up and we flew to the Institute.

As soon as we landed, Chuck asked with a smile as he saw carrying her bridal style, "How did we do?" Emily slowly turned her head and smiled at the Professor. Emily joked as she looked at Jean, "I'll take that exam now." Jean lightly laughed and said seriously, "I'll need to she looks bad." Summers took her off my hands and headed with Jean to the medical room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

Morning broke and I groaned out of my sleep. I looked up to see that I was rigged to a heart monitor and some UV bag. I looked to my left that Logan was sleeping on the chair with his uniform still on. I smiled and I was happy. For the first time and in a long time, I was happy. Logan groaned as he got up and I said with a smile, "Morning." Logan walked over to me and I asked worried, "L-Logan?"

The heart monitor was beeping a little faster as Logan sat beside me and he then grabbed both of my cheeks and kissed me hard. I was shocked and happy at the same time and he then parted my lips. But before he could continue and he said with a smirk, "You know…we didn't finish what we started…" I remembered that night after I read his mind for his memories and I could tell I was trembling both excitement and nervousness.

**Warning: For those who are not 18+ may want to skim this section **

Logan then kissed my lips again and said with a smirk, "Eveyone's still asleep." Logan then bit my neck as I hold onto him and my heart monitor went beeping a little faster. My cheeks were flushed with a tinted pink as Logan touched my body. He was on top and I was on the bottom and he then took off my nightgown. Logan then took off his black leather gloves and his rough hands were on my breasts.

I almost yelped as he then played with my breasts as I slightly moaned. He didn't waste time as he took off the leather suit and I was a bit nervous but excited. He thrusted inside of me as I bit his shoulder to stuff the loud moan I was going to wake up with everyone. Logan thrusted hard and fast and I gasped and scratched his upper back with my nail as he groaned from the scratches.

I then gasped as I could feel myself getting close I said quietly as I held onto Logan, "L-Logan…I-I'm…" Logan growled and he pulled out spilling his seed on my breast as I pant out of breath. I sensed someone was coming and I said worried and seriously, "Someone's coming. Quick the suit." I used my telekinesis and handed him the suit and he quickly changed back into his suit as I changed into my hospital nightgown.

Jean came in and asked with a smile in her white lab coat with an extra set of clothes for us, "How you feeling? I brought the two of you clothes but you'll have to dress separately." I said with a smile as she put the clothes down, "Thanks, Jean." Jean smiled and said as she left, "You can dress now that you're better Emily. Also the Professor would want to speak to the two of you."

We both changed at the same time and he was wearing when we met and Jean gave me her hand-me downs. I wore a long sleeve blue shirt with jeans and my dark brown boots with my jean jacket. I then notice, my mother's necklace was in my clothes. I put it on and it was in a shape of a dragon. I said with a smile as I wrapped my right around his waist as we walked towards to Charles was at.

Charles said seriously as he showed the picture of where Logan and I were found, "There's an abandoned military compound at Alkali Lake at the Canadian Rockies, close to where we found you. There's not much left, but you might find some answers." Logan said gruffly, "Thank you." Charles looked at me and asked curiously and concerned, "Are you going to say goodbye to them?"

I sighed and looked at Logan as he looked at me. I packed my things in a military carrying bag and Logan and I were about to set off to Canada again maybe my father will stop worrying about me. But before I opened the door to follow Logan, I saw Marie happy and playing with other kids who understand her, what's she's going through. I opened the door all the way and I heard Marie's voice saying, "Hey."

I turned around to see she had almost the same white streaks as I have on my red hair. Marie asked curiously and worried, "You running again?" I sighed and said with a smile, "Not really, just I have to help him get some stuff done. Just some things to take care of up north." I smiled at her and played with her white stranded hair and Marie said with a smile, "I kind of like it." I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "Me too."

Marie then looked at me and said seriously, "I don't want you to go." I looked back at Logan and look back at Marie. I looked at my necklace and took it off. I grabbed her gloved hand and place my mother's necklace in her hand. I said quietly with a smile as I closed her hand, "I'll be back for this." Marie said with a smile as she looked at Logan, "You'd better take care of her."

Logan said gruffly as he rested his left arm around my neck, "I will." As we left the Institute, my cell started to ring and Logan asked annoyed and gruffly, "Who the hell is call ya?" I picked it up and it was Johnny Blaze. I answered and asked worried, "Johnny? You okay?" Johnny said on the other end of the cell, "_Listen Em, could ya get yourself over here to Europe and help an old friend out? I…might need your help bring anyone who might help_."

Johnny hanged up and I asked with a smirk, "Hey Logan, how do you feel about taking a trip to Europe?" Logan asked with his arms crossed and with a wolfish grin as he sat down on his motorcycle, "Is there danger? Excitement? A little bit of flirting now and then?" I said with a grin as Logan started the motorcycle, "Let's ride."

Logan and I took off to Europe to help and old friend of mine but what I didn't know that he was almost carrying the same burden as us… 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
